


Student and Master

by sldlovestv18



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, They just have a chat, because I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sldlovestv18/pseuds/sldlovestv18
Summary: Zuko and Piandao have a chat while on the way to camp.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Student and Master

“It’s good to see you again, Master Piandao.” Zuko said as the swordsman failed trailed back into earshot. 

They’d been walking for a while, heading towards the camp, and while Appa was consistently at the back, everybody wasn’t really holding any pattern besides the fact that at least one White Lotis was leading at a time, but Piandao, as the youngest, was normally up front while Zuko normally stuck to Sokka. Zuko and Sokka had gotten really close over the last few weeks, being the two oldest boys. They really had a lot in common when it came down to it, but that wasn’t important right now. Zuko had started to drift forward and Piandao back, so he could finally chat with him.

“It’s nice to see you too, Prince Zuko.”

“So, Sokka?”

“You doubt my judgement in training him?” He cast a sharp look over his shoulder. Zuko shook his head.

“Of course not. I’ve been sparing with him, he’s exceptionally talented. In a decade, he’ll probably be a better swordsman than either of us. He’s just...” Piandao didn’t need to look at him to know the face he was making. He laughed.

“He’s quite the character, yes, but in only makes him a stronger swordsman. He’s the most creative student I’ve had since... well, you.” The master snickered a bit. “You should have seen him trying to copy calligraphy you did as a nine yearold.”

“I’ve seen his handwriting, I can imagine.”

“It’s good to see you after so long. You’ve gotten taller, a surprise given how scrawny and short you were when we knew each other. What did they feed you on that ratty, old ship of yours?”

“Nothing special.”

“Your Uncle has told us all about you, and your little road trip. He said that once you turned fifteen you suddenly had the appetite of of a Komodo Rhino. Must have been that salty sea air.” Piandao could feel a shift the air at the mention of Iroh.

“Must have been...” Zuko speed up to be closer. “Uncle spoke about me?”

“All the time. Letters from the ship from time to time. Since he’s been here he’s told us even more. You know Iroh, quite the chatter box.”

“Yeah.” Zuko gave a light, breathy chuckling as he remembered something. “When we were working in tea shops in BaSingSe, he would always chat up the customers. People on the streets. All the kids that lived on our street at both the apartments we had loved him like he was their uncle. He likes getting to know, to understand, people more than anybody I’ve ever meet.”

“It’s what makes him a Grand Lotus. I was surprised you knew about the order. You’re Uncle could have hidden it, but he didn’t. That shows remarkable trust.” And then it felt like a rock settled in Zuko’s stomach. His uncle had trusted him so much, and he’d betrayed him. After everything...

“Yeah.” His voice was quite and he couldn’t stop sadness from leaking into his tone. Piandao noticed.

“It’s not my place you get between what has happened between you and your Uncle. I’m sure you’re going to have a long talk with him when we get to camp. But it seems that even without your Uncles influence, you made the right choice. He told us he didn’t speak to you except once while you were both home, but it seems you figured out what the right thing to do was anyway. The fact that you are here, with the Avatars group, as his firebending teacher, proves he was right to trust you. I knew you as a boy, Zuko. You’ve always had a good sense for what was right, it’s just what you thought was right was skewed by you’re upbringing. Your Uncle was the same, as I’m sure you’ve figured out.”

“His military conquests. I’ve heard the stories. But even then, he had some light to him, I think. He’s always liked tea, and was fascinated with the places he went. He’d send us letters, saying that if they didn’t burn wherever he was conquering down, we should vacation there.” Another snicker. “It’s morbid, but I think that was his way of showing his appreciation through his lust of power and conquest.”

“His travels to conquer the world let him see the world and know it, like yours have. As the two of you saw the world, you’ve softened. You understand, everywhere, people are the same.”

“The people of the earth kingdom weren’t all that different than the people of the fire nation. It’s just were we have endless drive, they have solid endurance. Neither will ever give up. And both have good and evil. I remember going to villages where the earth army harassed the people at least as much as fire nation troops might. People are people, everywhere. It’s why this war has to stop. For everybody.” 

“Your uncle has taught you well. He’ll make a Lotus out of you yet.”

“If he forgives me.”

“I’m sure he will.” Piandao knows for a fact Iroh is not angry with Zuko. He’s deeply sad. The geezer has been waxing philosophical about where he went wrong and how could he have let two sons down wherever they weren’t planning for BaSingSe. But it wasn’t his place to tell Zuko that, family matters and all.

“I was going to rescue him, you know.” Zuko said in that soft, contemplating tone. It sounded a lot like his uncle. “On the day of the Black Sun. After I talked to my father, told him I was leaving, I went to rescue him. To beg for forgiveness and maybe see if he wanted to come with me to train the Avatar. I figured... I could teach him some of more tactical stuff, and Uncle could handle the spiritual side to firebending, since that was my biggest weakness for so long. I thought if he forgave me, he might have liked that.”

He would have loved that, Piandao is sure. Mediating with the Avatar, talking about energy and sun, and watching Zuko drill him through katas and make him do hit squats and whatever else he thought to throw at him. If Iroh wasn’t so needed here, Piandao would wish he’d taken a bit longer to break out and ended up going with Zuko.

“That’s a nice thought.” Piandao smiled in a way that confused Zuko. “So, you’ve been practicing with Sokka?”

“Sometimes it feels more like training him, but yeah. He’s a fun match.”

“He is.”

“One time he pretended like he was going to fall off the temple to get me to let my guard down. It worked, he didn’t win, but it worked. Didn’t work the second time he tried.”

“That sounds like him.”

“He only ever won by using dirty tricks, or that damn boomerang.”

“That sounds even more like him!” Piandao laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted them to interact, I’m not gonna lie. Thanks for reading and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
